


Grim Fairytale

by Moonfireflight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another story, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/M, I promise saeran isn't a villain, Imprisonment, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, V Route, Vaginal Fingering, he's just in a bad place, it will have more tags later just you wait, not terribly explicit sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: This fic takes place during Another Story. There's a bad ending you can encounter early on if you get too many hearts with the wrong characters. This does not follow it exactly, because it gets a lot worse instead. MC seems to have a favorite character and Ray really wants to show you how much better he is than That Stupid Red-Head AI. Fair warning, the next chapter is going to contain dub/non con for both parties. Both of the characters would have enjoyed it just... not like this.EDIT: There's a chance I may not finish this because I feel kind of bad writing it. If I never finish it, just pretend everyone escaped heroically and it ended happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

Four days. It was late evening, and you had been gazing up at the high ceiling, eyes half focused. The smooth, featureless surface made you miss your room at home where you’d spent many an hour staring at the bumps and grooves above your bed, imagining figures or constellations among them. There was nothing to do when the game’s chatroom wasn’t active, and you were left alone. Ray had been visiting you less often over the last two days, which you were glad for, in a way. His charming demeanor was like a silken death shroud covering a still-warm cadaver, a thin veil over sadness and a decaying heart. You felt guilty thinking of him like that, knowing that no human was born that way. Something unfathomably horrible must have happened to him to turn him into this mixture of despair and barely tamped down rage. He seemed to deeply care for you, despite being your captor. You couldn’t even blame him for that either since you came here willingly, seeking an escape from your boring day to day life, following a fantasy.

Four days. Once your initial fear and excitement had faded, you found yourself bored even here. When the sun was out in full you’d counted every flower that you could see from your window, though you always gave up after a while, the many-hued blooms seeming to overlap and shift as your mind became tired of the attempt at distraction. Last night you’d tried numbering the stars, but you couldn’t keep track of them either, and looking at them too long left your chest feeling hollow, a deep longing that was new to you. You’d woken up just now with that same feeling, like some vital part of you was missing. It must have been summoned from a dream, or a nightmare, but you had no recollection of it beyond the growing abyss in your chest. 

You moved automatically, picking up the phone, your fingers playing across the smooth glass screen, tapping on Ray’s app. The chatroom was empty. Another tap revealed there were no new messages or calls either. You hesitated half a moment before pressing on one of the AI’s profiles and felt almost angry with yourself at how your heart leaped at the sight of his smiling, bespectacled face and unruly red hair. Those piercing golden eyes. You held the phone to your chest and stared up at the ceiling again, breathing unsteadily. This isn’t what you should be thinking about right now. You should be planning an escape. You should be thinking more about how to help the real person who was probably looking for a reason to visit you, to bring you food or make sure you were comfortable here in this lonely place. 

Conversing with Ray was like navigating a minefield. You hadn’t yet learned what would or wouldn’t provoke his fears and frustrations and turn the interaction upside-down. He dearly wanted you to enjoy your time playing the game, but seemingly not too much. If you talked about how much you enjoyed interacting with the AIs, he would make a point to remind you of each one’s flaws or how badly he’d designed them. What confused you most is how much he seemed to sincerely hate some of his own creations. 

On your second day here, you’d made the mistake of telling him that you loved talking to 707, the red-haired AI. He made you laugh, and you could see that, while he was a jokester, he genuinely cared about the safety of the rest of the RFA. The way Ray responded to your confession, that putrid despair and hatred starting to boil up within him, scared you so badly. He was instantly apologetic when he saw the terror painted on your face, his soothing tone returning as if nothing had happened, thanking you again for coming to him and doing so much to help him. 

None of this made any sense. This frilly pink room fit for a princess… what did that have to do with testing a game? Ray really had made you feel like royalty when you first arrived, and part of you had secretly hoped that maybe the two of you could develop a relationship. Your fairy-tale prince in his mysterious castle, sweeping you off your feet, saving you from the mundane world you had left behind. Instead, you found yourself watching motes of dust dance in a beam of cold moonlight and wishing that the faces on the other side of the screen were real. 

You could picture it so easily. Jaehee, sitting with you, enjoying frothy lattes at a sidewalk café. You would be leaning forward, elbows on the glass-topped table, while she fretted about another new project her boss, Jumin, had thought up, and all of the new work it would bring her. You imagined Jumin too, his serious demeanor falling away as he waved a feathered toy before his beloved feline, Elizabeth the 3rd. You related so much to Yoosung’s struggles with college, having dropped out yourself, and hoped you could encourage him to avoid the same mistakes you had made. You’d always had a passing interest in musicals and imagined seeing Zen perform in a grand concert hall, making all the ladies in the audience swoon at his voice and handsome physique, while you applauded, happy to see your friend following his dreams. V was a little harder to get ahold of since he spent so little time in the chatroom. Even still, you could see him taking you on a tour of a gallery, telling you about each of the photographs he had on display, his gentle voice bringing meaning to each image. 

Then there was 707. You knew so little about him, and what you did learn of him in the chatroom seemed almost contradictory. He was a mystery and oddity, and you had trouble imagining what spending time with him would be like. Though when you played the sound of his voice in your head, a few things came to mind, and all of them made you blush. You frowned at yourself and rolled over on your side, still holding the phone tightly. Well, it didn’t matter how you’d felt anyway. It didn’t matter how excited you were to see his name show up in the chat room, or how light and happy his jokes made you feel, or how you thrilled to see his genius shining through as he tried to puzzle out how you’d appeared there, and why…None of it mattered because he wasn’t real, right? “If you fall in love with an AI, so help me…” you muttered to yourself, even though you knew deep down that it was probably already too late.

***  
Ray twisted in his chair and hissed in pain as he bit another nail down to the quick, hot tears running down his face from the wound and from this disgusting betrayal. Why? Why had you left the app open on that bastard’s profile again? Hadn’t he already taken enough from his so-called brother? Ray felt like everything was slipping away from him, like trying to hold water in his hands. You were so happy to be here with him! You loved the room he’d designed for only you, and the food he’d cooked for you with his own stinging hands. You loved the game that you thought had been his creation, his magnum opus. But that wasn’t all, was it? Even though he’d reminded you every day not to get attached to the RFA, that they were all fakes and liars, you still cared about that monster more than him. Where had he gone wrong? 

He swept his arm across the desk with a shriek of frustration, sending the mouse clattering to the floor and leaving the keyboard dangling by the end of its cord. Fine. If you wanted him so badly, Ray would be happy to oblige. The Savior wouldn’t like this, but he had no choice. You had to be made to see. 

He gathered up everything he needed and headed out into the night.  
***  
You had only just finished getting dressed when you heard Ray’s light knocking at the door. Breakfast time, you’d guessed. He hadn’t even given you time to check your phone yet this morning. You glanced at it longingly for a moment and headed towards the source of the sound. The knocking suddenly changed, so loud and aggressive that each strike shook you. “Hold on. I’m coming!” You ran to the door and opened it as fast as you could, heart pounding. 

Ray stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. He had dark circles under red-rimmed, and slightly bloodshot eyes and his hair was a mess. You took several steps back into the room, chilled at the sight of him. After he’d taken a moment to regain his composure, he spoke calmly, an unsettling contrast to his appearance. “Good morning, princess. I hope you slept well. You didn’t play the game all night, did you?” He cut you off as you started to answer. “No, of course, you didn’t. I’m sorry I had to leave you alone for so long. That’s why this happened, isn’t it?” His tone remained calm, but he looked like he was on the verge of tears. “You think he’s better than me, don’t you? He was, once, but I’ve worked so hard for years to get better than him, and I am.” You started shaking your head, not knowing what he was talking about or where this was coming from, sensing fear coiling within you. “Princess. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to be happy forever. I’d see your smiling face every day, smiling only at me.” He took a step towards you, holding out his hand. “But, you want to leave, don’t you?” 

You yelped as you fell into one of the plush chairs, having backed up into it. “N-no, I don’t want to leave, Ray. What’s going on? I can help you…” 

“This is my fault, I knew it. I should have made the AIs better. Their lies were too good, and they fooled you.” His voice was losing its soothing tone, becoming higher pitched and… unhinged. “I left you alone, and you only had him. I… no, HE ruined everything. You want to leave because I’m all that you have here! You hate me, and you just want to be with that filthy red-head instead!” 

You gasped at his words and grasped the arms of the chair tightly to steady yourself, not liking where this was going. Why was he so worked up about you enjoying his game? What did he have against his own damn character?!

Before you knew it, he was looming over you, and you jerked your arms out of the way just before his hands shot to the armrests, leather gloves creaking with the intensity of his grip. His seafoam eyes bored into yours, his face twisted into a vicious scowl. “Okay. I’m going to stop crying now. I already figured out how to stop you from leaving.” His tone was dark, like nothing you had heard from him before. “I… know what to do, and I’ve already put the plan in motion. I know how to show you I’m better than him. Yes, this is… I’m getting so excited again just thinking about it. This plan is perfect. Are you getting excited too?” He was smiling wildly now, but there was no mirth in it. “Isn’t anticipation fun? It will be like a present. I can fix this. I can show you the pain I’ve felt all these years, and you’ll understand me. You’ll thank me. Because you must feel pain first before you can feel happiness.”

He stepped back from the chair and ran a shaking hand through his bone-white hair, then took a deep breath. “I’ll have someone bring you breakfast soon. You need to keep up your health, okay? I promise I’ll have your present ready later today. It won’t be perfect, but we both need this.” With that, he walked away before you could say anything. Seconds after the door closed, your body was wracked with sobs. You don’t know how long you cried, and it left you feeling gross, tired, and puffy. Finally letting out all the emotions that had been building up within you over the last few days let you think again. 

There had been many moments when you’d been caught up in the conversations between the members of the RFA where you couldn’t fathom that they were just AIs. The things they said made no sense in the context of a game. You specifically recalled a moment where 707 had asked you what you’d done that day, and you mentioned your walk through the gardens at Magenta, leaving Ray out of the tale. While you knew Ray had wanted you to get information from the RFA so you could “win the game,” 707 seemed to be investigating your situation in return, eagerly taking note of every detail you’d revealed. He’d asked you a few other strangely specific questions about your surroundings as well. When the two of you talked on the phone, 707 would play little games with you. They were so fun, though it was obvious most of them were a pretense to get you to spill your secrets. Having to deceive him constantly was starting wear on you. If only… 

Despite your suspicions, you had a couple of reasons for clinging to the idea that this was just a game. Firstly, you didn’t want to think Ray was lying to you. You wanted to trust him, despite his erratic behavior. Besides, you had blindly walked into this trap to test a game. You didn’t really want to think about what you were involved in if that pretense was a lie. Secondly, it would have been too good to be true. While they were understandably suspicious of you at first and had their differences, you were jealous of the RFA members’ camaraderie. You finally felt like you were part of something when they started to count you as one of them to some degree. 

You sighed to yourself, knowing that wasn’t the whole truth. In those small moments where you allowed an honest conversation between your head and your heart, you knew it was mainly because of Seven. While it was easy to blow off a lot of his behavior as just silliness when the two of you were joking around in chat, it was also all too easy to hope that it was mutual flirting. He had told you how happy he was to finally have someone to talk to who understood his sense of humor, and he made you feel like you were a team, together against the world. Then there were his calls… You thrilled at being able to fluster him and get him giggling and embarrassed, and he was too good at doing the same to you. He was cute, brilliant, and he made you feel cared for, fretted over. 

But, if the game were also a dating game, of course, he’d be programed to make you feel that way, right? It just meant that Ray had done an amazing job programming the AIs. 

You’d worked so hard to convince yourself that he wasn’t real, because if he were, then you’d have to deal with the possibility that Seven wasn’t interested in you. If it was a dating game, your romance was a forgone conclusion. But that illusion was shattering before you after Ray’s outburst. Seven… all of them. They had to be real. 

With this new resolve, you pulled yourself up out of the chair, and dove onto the bed, huddling protectively over your phone. You had two missed messages! You tapped on the notification eagerly, and almost squealed when you saw that they were from Seven! 

“I accidentally bought two tickets for a trip to the moon, instead of just one! Hmm…”  
“How about it? Would you join me on a thrilling trsk;lah”

You blinked at the messages for several moments, feelings tumbling over each other inside you. Had he been…asking you on a date? But why did the message cut off so strangely? You quickly tapped in a reply, asking what he’d meant, then held down the backspace key until the letters vanished one by one. Something about your decision to believe emboldened you, so you instead typed out:

“I’d love to travel anywhere with you. Should I get my spacesuit ready, captain?”

Before you lost your nerve, you hit send. Not wanting to just stare at the phone until you got a reply, you decided to drop into the chatroom for a bit. Yoosung and Zen were the only ones logged in. 

ZEN: Dude, why don’t you ask Seven?  
ZEN: When my computer does that I just reboot it. You tried that, right?  
Yoosung: I can’t believe Zen is giving me computer advice when he has a dinosaur on his desk.  
Yoosung: I rebooted it twice and it’s still jammed up. I’m never going to get my homework done!  
ZEN: lol were you going to do your homework anyway?  
Yoosung: Well I definitely can’t now!  
Yoosung: Anyway, Seven’s not answering.  
Yoosung: I emailed two of his accounts, called him, and texted him.  
ZEN: He’s probably just busy. It’s still early.  
ZEN: Oh! Good morning, lady MC!  
MC: Good morning. Wait, you can’t reach Seven? I just had a text from him. Hold on.

You left the chat room and looked at the texts again. They were sent at 12:14 am. 

MC: Oh. He sent it just past midnight.  
ZEN: What!? You guys are texting that late into the night?!  
ZEN: He didn’t say anything improper, did he? That guy....  
MC: No but the message ended kind of garbled.  
MC: Guys, can one of you call me if you hear from him? I’m worried.  
Yoosung: Will do! But don’t worry. I’m sure he’s just stuck working!  
ZEN: Wait. Texting late at night.  
ZEN: Talking in chat like two aliens from the same planet.  
ZEN: Now you are worried about him? MC! Are you two…  
MC: What?  
MC: NO  
MC: I mean, not that it would be a bad thing if  
MC: ARGH. Just call me if you hear from him.  
Yoosung: lolololol omg  
Yoosung: I’m not an expert, but when I watch you guys chat, I can’t help but think he likes you.  
ZEN: How can you even tell through his nonsense?  
ZEN: No. I refuse to accept that he’s getting a girlfriend before me.  
MC: YOU ARE KIND OF JUMPING THE GUN HERE, ZEN.  
ZEN: So, I still have a chance? Hold on, let me send you a selfie to help ease your troubled mind.  
MC: Oh look, it’s lunch time, or second breakfast, or whatever time bye!~

You logged out of the chat and flopped back onto the bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. It would have been nice to keep chatting to keep your mind occupied but having both Zen and Yoosung hinting about you and Seven was too much. It made you feel hopeful yet twisted up inside at the same time. You still didn’t have proof that they were real yet. You rolled your eyes as you realized you still were playing this argument in your head and going nowhere fast. 

Another series of knocks made you nearly jump off the bed. The door creaked open, and a black-robed figure entered the room with a covered tray, keeping his head down. Oh, that’s right. Breakfast. He gently placed it on the small table in the room without a word and left you alone again. Your stomach was too unsettled for you to think about food, and the thick, slightly greasy, scent of it made you feel faint. A glance at the phone showed you there were no new messages, and no one was in the RFA chatroom anymore either. Damn. 

You settled back down on the bed after checking to make sure the volume was up on your phone, not wanting to miss anything, and ended up drifting in and out of sleep for a while. 

You blinked your bleary eyes and saw that it was already afternoon. You hadn’t eaten breakfast, and it seemed that no one had bothered bringing you lunch. Worse yet, the only message you had on your phone was Jaehee asking if you’d seen the last selfie Zen posted. The two of them were in the chatroom, and you didn’t have the heart to intrude. Speaking of heart, you were aware of that annoying sense of longing again, like a weight tugging at the center of your chest. You double checked your texts… still no reply from Seven. You didn’t want to bother him, but concern was gnawing at you, so you tried calling him. After only one ring, his familiar voicemail message began to play. Hearing his voice, even just as a recording, eased the ache inside of you ever so slightly, but did nothing for your growing anxiety. Was his phone off? Broken? Was he ignoring you? Was he dead in a ditch somewhere? 

You felt abandoned by the world here. Ray hadn’t checked in on you since this morning. Usually, even if he didn’t visit, he messaged or called you to see how the game was going. The breakfast tray was still there, whatever food it contained had surely grown cold and inedible by now. You leaned against the windowsill and saw nothing outside but the flowers and trees in the garden swaying slightly in a breeze that you couldn’t feel here. Of course, the window didn’t open. You’d already tried that days ago, just wanting some fresh air, yearning to be even the tiniest bit closer to the stars.

Within moments of the call ending, you heard a veritable army of footsteps quickly approaching your room. Shaking, you tossed your phone onto the safe landing zone of the bed and turned, your body tensed to either fight or bolt. The steps stopped, and you heard a muffled groan, followed by someone shouting "shut up, damn you! I don't want to hear you!" That voice reminded you of how Ray had sounded the night before but even more ragged and twisted. 

With no further warning, the door was flung open, slamming against the far wall with a hideous crash. Ray strode into the room, his face contorted with sadistic glee. "Ooooh, MC~," he called with a disturbingly song-song voice. "I have your present waiting for you. See? I told you I was better than him in every way. By the grace of the Savior, I have captured the betrayer. Despite his unworthiness, just for you, I’ve given him his first taste of paradise." 

Your heart felt like it had just frozen over. You wanted nothing more than to somehow stop time, hit pause before whatever events or revelations were about to come to light. Just stop everything and run and never look back. You were sure that your known universe was at a dangerous tipping point.

“Oh, the anticipation is just eating you up, isn’t it, dear, sweet, MC? Well, I can promise that you’ll like your present. You’ve made it more than clear that you already prefer him to me!” Those last words roared forth from him, the veil of charm completely cast aside to reveal a man possessed by seething hatred. “BRING HIM!” 

Two black-robed men made their way into the room, working together to drag another figure along behind them. The shirtless man between them was slumped forward, but your frozen heart shattered when you saw the shock of slightly curly red hair. “Oh, God! No!” The words tore themselves from your throat, issued forth from that empty void within you.

“Oh, but Princess, isn’t this what you wanted? Look, you can have him all to yourself now! I’ve given him a very special blend of the Savior’s glorious elixir. He tried so hard to fight it, but I made sure he drank every last drop.” Ray reached down and grabbed the red-haired man’s chin, forcing him to look up at you. Fat tears cascaded down your cheeks when you saw his face in full. It was him. That was the face from your phone screen. The one you’d burned into your memory before falling asleep last night, hoping to meet him in a dream. But something wasn’t right. His eyes were a sickly color, the gold hue you had longed to meet but tainted with a faint, putrid shade of green. His left cheekbone was stained by a purpling bruise. He had to have a broken or cracked bone beneath it. You were torn between wanting to run to him and wanting to curl in on yourself and disappear. 

Ray released Seven’s chin and wound his fingers through those crimson locks, yanking hard and pulling him to his feet with the help of the other two men. “Release him,” spat Ray, and his lackeys backed away, leaving Seven swaying on his feet, head lolling before him. “You. Go to her.” Nothing happened for another breathless moment until Ray shouted “NOW!” 

Seven’s head snapped up, and he locked eyes with you. His battered face was expressionless as he took an unsteady step forward


	2. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A printout on dot matrix paper. Some letters are unreadable. It seems to be titled: "Elixir of Salvation"
> 
> At its core, [REDACTED] depending on the needs of the guest, ****can be modified into different blends, or even flavors.  
> 4: ****hrodisiac, hallucinogen, [REDACTED] can be used when the host needs to be shown the effects of their baser desires of ******, anger, sadism, or lust. The guest should be restrained at all times during **** ****** or they can be a danger t* ******.

“I have loved the stars to fondly to be fearful of the night” – The Old Astronomer by Sarah Williams

This had to be a nightmare. 

The man advancing towards you was Seven, here with you, in the flesh. Incontrovertible proof that he was real. Meeting Seven should have been a moment of great joy, maybe some awkwardness, as the two of you met in person for the first time. Now that chance had been stripped away forever. 

You watched with trepidation as he ceased his uncertain, hunched shamble. Instead, he was standing straight and tall, staring at you. Despite sick tendrils of fear weaving through your consciousness, you still couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of him. Of course, you’d wondered what his body would look like beneath his loose shirt and the hoodie he wore in the few pictures you’d seen of him. You weren’t expecting him to be this fit. Chiseled was the word that came to mind. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, tight and low on his hips. Your eyes traveled down one of his muscular arms, and your heart ached when you saw the raw, red bands on his wrists. You started to notice other, fainter, marks and bruises on his chest as well. What the hell had happened? 

The longing you had felt before, that emptiness, threatened to overwhelm you, leaving you swaying on your feet. But you refused to give in to the pull, standing your ground, grasping at the little bit of determination that was growing within you. Whatever this “elixir” had done to him, you would find a way to help. You would weather it for his sake. 

A creeping realization dawned on you. He was observing you as you observed him. The expressionless mask he wore started to dissolve, and you shivered as his eyes narrowed and his lips slid into a predatory smile. His gaze hungrily roamed over your body, in turn, plotting every inch of it. Oh no. You didn’t know what you were expecting but this was not it. Your determination was already starting to waver as anxiety bubbled up like hot tar in your stomach. 

“S-Seven… It’s me… MC.” You hated how weak your voice sounded. Your arms instinctively raised in a defensive pose as he began advancing on you again, his mouth now slightly open, still smiling wickedly. “Please. Seven. I don’t know what’s going on but… I’ll find a way to save you!”

“You’re going to save HIM!?” Ray’s voice made your whole body tense up, like a violin string tightened nearly to the point of breaking. You’d forgotten he was still there. “No, MC. You are the one who needs saving. This gift is for your sake. For your education. You must experience the deepest pain before your mind can embrace the paradise of salvation. He’s merely a tool.”

Seven took advantage of your distraction and closed the rest of the distance between the two of you, grasping your wrists with unimaginable speed. A scream wrenched its way out of you, your strength and determination crumbling as your knees almost gave out. Ray’s horrid laughter as he left the room was muted by the rush of blood in your ears, and you felt more than heard the door slam shut behind him. You were locked in this room, alone with Seven. Your eyes burned with unwanted tears, and you fought to catch your breath between sobs. He was just holding you there, but staring off to the side as if he’d forgotten you. 

You called out his name as best you could, and he turned toward your face but seemed to be looking through you, yet his hold on your wrists tightened. “Seven, please…you’re hurting me,” you begged, hoping for any reaction, any sign that he could hear you. Your words seemed to spark something in him, and his focus returned, so fiercely that you’d begun to regret saying anything. He pulled you with him, dragging you by your arms towards the ridiculous frilly pink bed. Survival instincts piped up again, and you pulled as hard as you could away from the bed, trying to keep him between it and you. As much as you’d lain in that bed thinking about him and what it would be like to have him join you there, this was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to go. 

His face contorted in anger, and with a low growl he grabbed you by your waist and threw you down on the bed hard enough to make you bounce with a yelp. Instantly he was looming over you with one hand pressed into the mattress on either side of your head, his face inches from yours. It pained you to see his eyes this close, the warm amber you’d dreamt of shot through with tendrils and flecks of nauseating green. Shaking and still unable to stop crying you reached towards him with the intent of trying to push him away, but instead, you cupped his face with trembling hands, taking care not to touch the dark bruise. God, he was so warm. How could you have ever doubted that this man was real? You closed your eyes and focused on his pulse pounding under your touch as your hands drifted over his flesh, down to his neck. “Seven…” you keened, hoping beyond hope to get through to him. He pulled away with a pained sound, shaking his head. 

You moved to sit up, but he grabbed your wrists again and pinned them above your head, his hot mouth seeking your pulse. “No, please!” you shrieked, thrashing beneath him. You didn’t want this, not like this. He easily pinned your wildly kicking legs under his without pausing in ravaging your neck. 

Unable to move at all, all you could do was focus on the sensations, liquid heat pooling in your chest and winding its way down lower. He licked a long line along your jaw to one of your ears, the warm breath from his soft panting chasing any remaining thoughts from your mind. He traced every ridge there before biting into your tender earlobe, steadily increasing the pressure. You cried out in surprise and pain, and Seven leaned back enough to get a good look at your face. Apparently, he liked what he saw, because he gave you a predatory smile before viciously assaulting your neck again, this time dragging his teeth along your pulse, nipping here and there, leaving you writhing. 

Your attempts to struggle beneath him were only making you acutely aware of the growing heat between your legs, your thrashing causing your thighs to rub together with unintentional lasciviousness. You tried to hold still instead, to fight against the pleasure that was thrumming through your body against your will. You felt him nuzzle into the other side of your neck, inhaling deeply of your scent. He let out a long moan before savagely biting your neck, wrenching another cry from your throat. The pain was white-hot, and for a moment, you were convinced he was going to end you right there, that you were going to die at the hands of this man whose very existence you’d questioned until today. You reeled back from what was undoubtedly the edge of unconsciousness when he began plying your abused flesh with tender kisses, almost as if in apology. 

You were out of tears, eyes dry and burning. You couldn’t fight anymore. He could sense that too, it seemed, for he released your arms and shifted his weight so that he could run his long fingers over your ribs, under your clothing. A sigh left your lips when he smoothed his palms over your breasts, making you realize how hard your nipples had become from his ministrations. He wasted no time in pushing your shirt up under your chin and scooping one of your breasts free from your bra, engulfing as much of it as he could with his mouth. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning as his tongue lapped insistently at your hard peak, and traced swift circles around it. 

You opened your eyes again finally as more of your resistance drained away. The sight of his red hair cascading over his brow as he hungrily feasted upon you hit you in a way you weren’t ready for. Shockwaves of arousal coursed through your body. You knew you should be terrified; you should be appalled at what was happening to you but…what did it matter? Despite whatever madness the elixir had inflicted upon Seven, it was still him. He was the one awakening this fire within you.

Seven sat up slowly, leaning back, seemingly staring at the ceiling for a long moment. You took in the sight of his deliciously muscular chest, shining with sweat, marred by faint bruises. God, he was stunning. You barely fought the urge to reach out and run your hands over his body. His head rolled forward again, and he looked directly into your eyes, his expression unreadable. 

You watched his mouth open and close as if he were trying to fight through his drugged haze to speak. “Seven… Luciel…,” you called, remembering his real name. You still weren’t sure if he had any idea who you were. “It’s me, MC. Please, come back to me!” He jerked as if slapped and shook his head. Without warning, he violently pounded at one of his temples with a fist, once, twice. You cried out to stop him, but something had changed in his expression that gave you hope that he was winning his internal battle. 

He released your pinned legs and knelt next to you. You held your breath in anticipation. Was… was… it over? Your unspoken question was answered when his hands shot forward and roughly, clumsily, grabbed your waistband. All his movements seemed disjointed as if parts of him were acting beyond his control. He fumbled at the fastenings as if spurred forward by a sudden urgency. You kept the seed of hope within you, holding onto it dearly as fear again threatened to engulf you. Still, you couldn’t hold back a shriek of surprise as he stripped your lower half abruptly, leaving you exposed before him. You pressed your thighs together, not yet ready to open yourself to him, to admit to the desire that was growing within you. 

Both of you were trembling, at the edge of an unseen precipice. He shook with a ragged breath as he took in the sight of you. Long fingers tentatively grazed your thigh lovingly, and you sighed and softened under him. His gentleness didn’t last long, and he lurched forward, gripping your thighs, trying to wrench them apart. You put up a token resistance, but the lustful look in his eyes undid you. Your entire body arched as he let one of his digits glide through your wet folds. The unpredictable nature the elixir had bestowed upon him left you reeling as much as his touch did. 

Seven steadily increased his pace and pressure, before slipping two fingers inside of you. His eyes rolled back momentarily as did so, and he let out a held breath. This should feel like an invasion, but the aggression, the tenderness… you were beyond comprehending which was him and which was the elixir. Your entire world was this moment and the heated knot building within you as you began moaning for him in earnest. 

“You…”

Your head snapped up as you realized you were hearing his voice in person for the first time, and your breath caught.

His voice came out thick and slightly slurred, “you look so… beautiful like this, MC.” 

You came completely undone. The anguish, the fear, the love you tried to deny. It all collided and collapsed together in a frenzied stellar dance, filling the void with blinding light. You burned for him like a star, praying that you could be the beacon to guide him home. As you came down, you whispered his name like a prayer. 

“MC. Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” Seven’s face contorted with pain and frustration, and he turned to look away from you. His touch had slowed to the barest of movements, and yet his skilled digits were still making you tremble. “I can’t stop. I-I’m trying.” 

Shaking your head, you promised him, “I know. I can see you fighting it.”

“I can think now, but I can’t control my body entirely. Dammit! This is… not how I pictured our first meeting going,” he said with a bitter laugh. “I got to meet you just in time to make you hate me forever.”

How could you possibly hate him? Fighting through the haze of your ardor, you filled your voice with as much determination as you could, though it still sounded weak to your mind. “No. This isn’t your fault! I won’t blame you for this, Luciel!” You cried out his name as he sent you over the edge a second time. “This… this isn’t you.”

He pulled away from you and hung his head, crimson fringe obscuring his eyes. His voice was so quiet, but his hesitant words reached your heart. “Some of it is me, though.” His breathing was measured, but his muscles were tensing in irregular waves. “I’m trying to fight it, but it isn’t just this poison that’s making me want to do… something unfair to you.” 

Wait. He wanted…this? He wanted you? You swallowed hard around a knot of conflicting emotions. You had to make sure he knew that despite this mad situation, you cared about him. “Luciel, I trust you...” You reached a hand towards him, but he slapped it away. 

With a sudden fierceness, he hissed “You should NEVER trust me! Don’t ever say something like that!” Your body betrayed you as you tried not to recoil from his fury. “You know nothing about me! Haven’t you learned not to trust some creep you met online?!” 

As his anger escalated, the muscles of his arms began to spasm. He was losing control again. He knew it too and shouted, “MC. Get away from me!” Seven pushed himself off the bed, eyes wide in terror. His hands were clawing at the fastenings of his jeans. You were frozen in place. If he entirely lost control, he was strong enough to hurt you. Your instincts were screaming again, but you swore to yourself you’d weather this. 

When you looked at him again, your breath caught. He was pinning you in place with an utterly lecherous smile and stalking back towards the bed. He had done away with the rest of his clothing, and you had to remind yourself to breathe again when you took in the whole sight of him. The unease you were feeling a moment ago burned to ash when faced with the intense yearning that hit you when your eyes met.

Focus, and stay calm. When he was agitated, he lost control. It wasn’t easy though as your heart was beating wildly, fire roaring through your veins. You had to stay strong for him, but dammit, you also wanted him so much your whole body was magnetically drawn to him. As he climbed up on the bed, you sat up and held your arms out to him, welcoming him. “Luciel. It’s OK. You… can have me.”

You caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before he covered you, burying his face in your neck. The two of you moved in tandem, your hips automatically rising as he guided himself into you. More than anything, you wanted even a moment to savor this, but he was like a man possessed and gave you no time to get used to the feel of him within you. He’d plunged into you with no hesitation, roaring against your neck and began a frenzied onslaught. His wild thrusts rocked your body, each crash threatening to push you further away from him. Your hands flew to his sweat-drenched back, seeking purchase, and you thrilled to the feeling of his muscles dancing under your fingers. The inhibitions you had tried to cling to fell away to nothing, leaving behind a creature of hunger. You swiftly learned how to match his pace, angling your hips to bring him deeper inside of you, aching for more. 

You came undone beneath him, crying out every name you knew him by, begging him for more. As if he were wrestling back control of his own marionette strings, he faltered, thrusts becoming irregular. “Please don’t hate me. Please.” His voice sounded like a hushed prayer, a confession. “Please don’t hate me. Don’t leave me. Don’t go away. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

Every word struck true, piercing your heart. While your body was awash in bliss, the gaping maw of the abyss within you had gotten a taste of your blood. As it threatened to crush you in its jaws, as tears stung at your eyes, you knew beyond all doubt. The love you had tried to deny was real, and it was all that mattered. You embraced it, fed it, and willed it to shine within you. A star to guide the two of you. 

His words crashed over each other, losing coherence as he drove into you a final time, crying in ecstasy, face still hidden from you. You wrapped yourself around him as tightly as you could, to signal to him that you wanted this. You wanted him. He let himself slowly drop, melting against you, as you ran your hands over his back, trying your best to soothe him, not wanting to let go either. 

An overwhelming need to see him struck you, powerful enough to risk shattering the silence. You willed as much love into your voice as you were able to. “Luciel, look at me. Please.” 

After a long moment, he raised his head and met your eyes, and your chest ached as the wounds in your heart bled anew. His eyes were rimmed with red, cheeks glistening with tears. But behind all of that, eyes of perfect, molten gold looked back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;  
> I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.  
> – The Old Astronomer by Sarah Williams
> 
> Wow, that was difficult to get through. -clutches chest-  
> Huge thanks to PhoenixSavant for helping me with editing and some phrasing weirdness.  
> Thank you for your patience, everyone! Sorry it's kind of another cliffhanger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- Feel free to drop by and visit me at moonfireflight.tumblr.com <3
> 
> I'm working on chapter two right now, this was just my first opportunity to drop a cliffhanger -rubs hands together-


End file.
